


what can we do to stay side by side

by Thelonewolfdies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonewolfdies/pseuds/Thelonewolfdies
Summary: prompt for anon on tumblr: the group are hanging out, a girl starts to flirt with Trini who is a nervous wreck, Kim is a jealous girlfriend, the boys think it's hilarious. :) xxxxx





	what can we do to stay side by side

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to get a prompt that I haven't promptly (ha) completely forgotten about halfway into the fic and then just given up on but... I hope you like it anyway

It was _supposed_ to be a normal hangout. Kim, Trini, Jason, Billy and Zack, all packed into a booth that should’ve only been able to fit four.

Kim’s sitting next to Jason, and Trini’s perched on both their laps, with an arm around Kim’s neck. Jason has powdered sugar _all_ over his mouth, and Billy’s already knocked one tray of donuts to the floor (none of them plan to tell Zordon about the ranger reflexes that saved it from the floor, though) and it’s easy and it’s fun and Kim loves every second of it.

Until Tommy Oliver shows up.

Tommy, with her stupid shaved-on-the-side head and her stupid nose ring and her stupid skateboard and that stupid green bomber jacket, pushed up over muscled and tan forearms.

Ever since the selfie incident, Kim’s honestly been trying not to see other women as competitors and instead as well-rounded, valuable members of society and her social circle. And for the most part, it works.

For the most part, however, doesn’t account for stupidly gorgeous Tommy Oliver flirting with Trini and making her constantly tongue-tied, in a way that only Kim could before.

Flirting might be a bit of an overstatement, but Tommy is _always_ winking at her and goddamnit it might be irrational but it makes Kim _so_ mad. So, when Tommy walks into the Krispy Kreme, skateboard tucked under her arm, and makes a beeline for their table, Kim shifts so that Trini falls off balance.

“Oh, sorry!” Kim exclaims, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her fully onto her lap. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m cool.” Trini looks away, flustered, but leans slightly into Kim as she does. Kim’s not even sure if she realises it, but then-

Then Trini lifts her hand from where it’s been steadying her against the bench, and rests it over Kim’s interlaced ones around her waist.

“Hey, Crystal.”

Right. Satanspawn’s still here.

Tommy’s sauntered to their table, headphones around her neck and thick, wavy hair wild from the wind but _still_ she looks like she’s just walked out of a Pantene shoot.

“Oh, hey Tommy.” Trini brushes a strand of hair away from her face, looking at Tommy from under her eyelashes, and Kim’s fingers twitch against her waist. Zack leans back in his seat, arms crossed as he looks on in amusement, and Billy has his chin leaning on steepled fingers.

Jason looks at Kim with what looks like pity, being the only one who knows the real extent of her feelings for Trini. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she takes a hand off Trini’s waist to brush her fingers against it in acknowledgement.

Trini looks at the exchange, quickly turning her head back around to face Tommy, and her hand drops from Kim’s like she’s been burned.

“What are you guys up to?” God, even her voice is hot. Yeah, Kim can admit it, Tommy’s drop dead gorgeous and has the style and attitude to boot, but that doesn’t mean she likes her. They’ve grated on each other ever since elementary school, and this is just one more way that Kim feels vindicated in her vehement dislike of the girl.

“Just having lunch.”

“Looks cute. Mind if I crash?” _All the seats are clearly taken, you neanderthal_. At least, that’s what Kim thinks. Tommy, unfazed, drags a chair over from the counter at Trini’s nod and puts it next to the booth, right in the way of the poor staff and customers, the inconsiderate bitch. Kim doesn’t say that out loud either, shockingly.

As much as it pains her to admit it, Kim’s gotta give it to Tommy. She’s funny, and listens well, and seems to be in a perpetually good mood. (Kim’s convinced it’s to annoy her.) She’s not even listening to what’s being said, preferring to seethe in quiet resentment, when she feels a dig in her ribs.

“What?” She says, bluntly, and Trini arches an eyebrow at her.

“Chill, Tommy asked you a question.”

“What is it, Oliver?” She asks, but squeezes Trini’s forearm gently after a whispered apology.

“Dang, Hart. Trini’s right, chill out.”

“Do you two know each other?” Billy asks, his eyes flickering between the two of them.

“Sure we do! Kimmy and I go way back, don’t we?” Tommy winks at her as she says it, but if anything, it eggs Kim on.

“Oh, you bet! We’ve got a whole lot of history.” Kim plasters on a fake smile, with just a hint of canines as she bites her lower lip (she knows Trini’s looking at her, knows that when she bites her lip Trini gets a particular kind of flustered).

“I’m not sure if I’d call eight years of hostility and one enlightening game of seven minutes in heaven history, but if you say so I guess.”

“And what else would you call it?” Kim keeps her tone as sickly sweet as the donuts in front of them (that Tommy’s digging into with rude abandon).

“You’ve got a point there. This one’s a smart cookie,” she addresses the last part to the group at large, “we had to do a history project together a few years ago and we probably would’ve failed if it weren’t for her.” 

Kim’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. She couldn’t detect any notes of hostility or condescension there, but surely she’s not paying her an _actual_ compliment?

“Yeah, she is, isn’t she.” Jason speaks up for the first time, his tone defensive, but he looks at Kim with unhidden affection.

“Thanks, Jase.” She smiles back at him.

“Anyway, Crystal, I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me sometime? Ditch the lovebirds,” she gestures between Kim and Jason, “and the rest of the peanut gallery,” she throws a thumb in the direction of Zack and Billy, holding what looks like a competition of who can fit the most donuts into their mouths, “and go do something fun?”

“I’m actually having fun at the moment, but maybe later.” Trini ’s voice sounds totally pleasant, but there’s just _something_ underneath it that Kim might be imagining.

“Oh. Uh, okay. That’s cool. Well, I should probably get going then.” She looks awkward, _The_ Tommy Oliver caught off-guard, and stands up, dropping the rest of the donut in her hand. “See you at school, Trini.”

“Yeah, sure.” Trini watches her go, muttering “jackass.”

“Wait, what was that?” Zack asks through a mouthful of donut.

“I heard her talk about you guys before, but I thought it was a one-off. She’s rude.”

“Trini, it doesn’t matter that much. We don’t mind, right guys?” Jason asks, and the group nods. Kim’s is a little forced.

“Whatever.” Trini reaches forward and grabs the donut Tommy never finished eating, taking a bite out of it. “I don’t need someone like that around.”

And damn if that doesn’t make Kim glow a little.

“But I do need to hear the rest of that seven minutes in heaven story.”

Nevermind.


End file.
